onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Middlemists
*Guinevere *King Arthur † *Merlin † *Nimue † *Villager |usedby = Merlin † |usedon = Nimue † |usedfor = |firstappearance = The Broken Kingdom |latestappearance = Broken Heart |usedon = }} Middlemists are a plant species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fourth episode of the fifth season. History Merlin and Nimue fall fall in love, and after they have been together for some time, the village is full of Camelot flowers. One day, Nimue comes over carrying a basket full of middlemists, and finds Merlin looking at the village flowers with a sad face. She jokingly asks if he's trying to frown them into growing. Merlin tells her about how he obtained both magic and immortality from drinking the Holy Grail, and thus, this would force him to remain forever young, while Nimue will age and eventually die. He tells her that there is a method to cut away his immortality so they can live normal lives together. He then picks the leaves off of a middlemost stem, fashioning it into a ring. He then places it onto his Nimue's finger and uses his magic to turn it to gold. As a child, Guinevere lives in the village of Camelot with Arthur, who has dreams of becoming king. He wishes to make her his queen, and he promises for her birthdays, he'll fill the kingdom with middlemists for her. To prove a point, Arthur gives her a middlemist flower, which she is pleased at. He then leads her to show her a meadow of middlemists, but he stops shortly when intercepted by a boy named Kay. During his reign, Arthur becomes consumed with finding the Excalibur's missing half, the Dark One's dagger, so much that he begins neglecting his wife. On her birthday, she tries to coax him into leaving his research to dance with her. As she waits for him, a villager announces that Arthur has a gift for Guinevere, before showering her with a flurry of pink middlemist petals. She is pleased, but then, she realizes Arthur hadn't prepared anything, and Lancelot was the one who did it. She thanks him, shortly before Arthur rushes to them, exclaiming that he discovered the dagger is only a day's ride away. Guinevere eventually asks Arthur to make a choice between his quest or his marriage or she'll follow her heart. Believing she'll go to Lancelot, Arthur throws the Sands of Avalon on her, causing Guinevere to begin supporting his endeavors, much to his relief. She sees she is now holding a bouquet of middlemist flowers, and comments on how beautiful they are. }} Unwilling to lose Hook to his Excalibur wound, Emma whisks him away to the middlemist field, where he attempts to convince her to let him go, rather than use Excalibur to make him immortal like her. Emma, however, cannot see past a future without him. After Hook seemingly dies of his injury, a heartbroken Emma harnesses Excalibur to tether his life to the sword, making him a Dark One. Emma returns to the middlemist field to look for Hook, but he is not there. She uses the last alternative, summoning him with Excalibur, to get Hook to come back. }} Zelena uses a dreamcatcher to let Hook see his lost memories. Within it, Hook sees himself at the middlemist field dying of a fatal wound he got from Excalibur, before Emma turns him into a Dark One to save his life. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Middlemists are featured in the title card for "Nimue".File:507Title.png *The middlemist flower shares its name with the real-life rose-like flower known as middlemist red. It is the rarest flower in the world, and it is believed there are only two middlemist reds left in the world; one in the Duke of Devonshire's conservatory at Chiswick, West London, and another in Waitangi, New Zealand. The middlemist flower originates from China, and was first brought overseas in 1804 by John Middlemist, from Shepherd's Bush, West London, who gave it to Kew Gardens. *Guinevere's favorite flowers are middlemists. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *After filming outdoors for the episode "Nimue", Sarah McCulloch, the show's greensperson, gave away the middlemist roses to cast, crew, and fans who visited the set. time at @OnceABC set yesterday. Thanks for the flowers, lovely @leafladygreens ������|image=File:TWBeaJesus-507.png}} *For the meadow scene with Hook and Emma in the episode "Birth", the set was a tiny, round meadow set filled with flowers, surrounded by blue-screen material. It was CGIed into a big flowery meadow in post-production. For the episode "Broken Heart", the middlemist field set was surrounded by natural grassy ground rather than blu-screen material.File:IGhelgaungurait-MiddlemistField.png Appearances References }} ru:Камелия Category:Plants